The distance travelled
by Purple Snuggie
Summary: Fic for ttobba95. Set after Case West as Chuck and Frank reunite with Katey and Stacey.   Sorry it's pretty lame!


An ;

I would like to say this fic is technically for [ ttobba ] .

This was a requested fic and to please the readers I decided to go through with it. =D

Anyway, I have never played Case West personally. I watched Uberhaxornova play it on youtube with Spoonerism. - But I never made it past the first episode.

All of the information was given to me by my fiance.

Without him, this fic wouldn't have been able to have been written.

I will portray Frank West the way I saw him in cutscenes and the way he was described to me. Constructive critisizim is mu

ch appreciated.

And remember, I never played the first game so this is gonna be rough. xD

And no, I don't own a 360. ;3

Dead Rising, Dead Rising 2, and Case West belong to Capcom.

I belong to to my fiance Nate. xDDDD Kidding. On to the story!

This fic takes place after Case West as a reunion between Stacey, Katey, Chuck, and yes, Mr. West because apparently Stacey and Katey exploded in Case West.

* * *

The engine simmered slowly as the bike came to a hault. It had been a decently long travel from the destroyed Phenotrans facility and it didn't help that Frank annoyed me all the way to the closest gas station.

I sighed, using a boot to hit the kickstand before standing up and shoving the hose into my gas tank hole. A loud noise emitted from Frank's stomach.

" Goddamnit, I'm starving. " He leaned back and used a hand to rub at his sunglasses. I sighed.

" We're at a gas station. Go get a snack or something. " A button at the fill station alerted me that my tank was full. I turned and headed towards the door. Frank whistled behind me.

" Pick me up a sandwich. Wouldya? " I grunted before opening the door. A bell jingled.

I looked around. It was nothing new from the normal everyday piece of shit gas station small super market. Coolers lined the wall filled with assortments of alcohols. As you continued down the coolers the alcohol became cheese, milk, eggs, butter, frozen tv dinners, and then icecream. Different small aisles filled with everything from toilet paper to potato chips lined the spaces in between.

Then there was the coffee area, the slurpie area, and the counter which was sitting in the far left of the room. I wandered around a bit, searching for where they held the sandwiches. I heard a noise as if someone popped a bubble gum bubble.

" Lookin' for somethin mister? " The woman at the desk directed towards me. I turned briefly.

She looked about five feet 4. Hairy upper lip and a nasty bowl hair cut. She seemed to need to shave more than myself. I heard a horn outisde and presumed it was Frank.

" I'm looking for pre-made sandwiches. "

" There right in front of the slurpies on the sandwich shelf. " Pop. She blew out another bubble and it exploded on her lips. I swear her tongue that came out to snag the gum and draw it back into her mouth was hairy.

" Thanks. "

I snagged a ham and cheese and a turkey and swiss before heading to the counter. The woman smelled as bad as she looked.

" I also got a full tank of gas. Pump 2. " Obviously the number of the station my bike was parked at. Speaking of which... I peered outside the window as the woman wrang up the sandwiches. Frank was now talking to some girl who was parked at the pump next to ours.

I added two pepsi's before I payed and recieved my change for my order, calling " Have a nice day. " over my shoulder and not looking back.

I over heard Frank's conversation with the woman who was apparently named Alisha.

" So, I take pictures of amazing stories. "

" That's like so cool. " Dumb blonde much?

I tossed the paper bag with Frank's ham sandwich in it at his head, it thunked against his cranium before hitting the pavement.

" Don't ruin the goods. " He picked it up as I handed him his pepsi.

" A pepsi? Really Chuck? That's the best a star motorcross player gets? Not a cafe machiaotolocarama with 2 sugars and skim milk frozen? "

" A what? " Dull stare.

He lifted his glasses before taking a picture of the girl. The blonde became blinded by the flash.

" Nevermind. Got my sugar. " He winked in her direction but by the look in her eyes I would assume she never saw it considering she was still blinded.

For the first time in my entire life and I mean, my entire life I have never seen a grown man eat like a pig. I even had a child and dealt with throw up and it was one of the worst things I have ever seen. Frank gobbled the sandwich down leaving minor crumbs on his chest as remnants. There was a thud and an " Owww. " We looked over to see the blonde, who apparently was STILL blinded by Frank's flash had smashed her head by running into her own driver's side window and was now on the pavement.

God was this day going to get any better?

After we finished the sandwiches and made sure Dipsy doodle was ok, we got back on and began a truck back to the highway.

" So where next Chuck? "

" We're going to Rebecca's station to clear my name. You said you'd help, remember? "

" Of course. Of course my qumquat. "

" Never call me that again. "

" It was a joke. "

" I'm serious. "

It was very dark out by the time we reached the next gas station. This experience went better than the first time and we left alot quicker.

We had to ask for directions along the way from all sorts of people...well, not really. Blonde girls. Brunette girls...and even an old lady.

It was about day break by the time we reached Channel 6 action news and told them of the horrorfying stories of Fortune city and Pheno trans.

Franks photos were key. My name had finally been cleared...but I couldn't rest yet.. I missed Katey..and oddly enough? Stacey.

We made our way back out to the bike.

" Well, looks like a job well done there Chuck. " Frank shook my hand.

" Frank...my daughter is still missing..and Stacey Forsythe. "

" Chuck, I'm a reporter. Not a babysitter or a babyfinder. "

" Then I'll do it by myself. "

Frank jumped aboard the closest bus.

" Have a snappy day Chuck. I hope you find her. "

And with that, Mr West was gone. I turned and headed back inside, questioning on where the helicopter that had left Fortune city went. They explained that it dropped off the survivors at the local police station. They were kind enough to give me an adress. So of course, I jumped on my bike and went.

I arrived at the police station, not caring about food..but about where Katey and Stacey was. I asked around, but they weren't any help. The survivors and gone in many directions..there was alot of them and for some reason Katey Greene and Stacey Forsythe weren't on their lists. They said that it might have been a different police station. So for the next few hours I drove around to the police stations I could find but to no avail.

Suddenly I got a call on my cell. A number I didn't recognize.

" Hey Chuck. "

" Frank? "

" Yeah, I decided it was assholeish of me to leave you like that. I think I've found Katey and your Stacey. "

" Tell me. "

" They were dropped off at what appears to be a homeless shelter in the bad part of town Chuck...and I'm standing right behind you. "

I turned, he was infact standing in a pay phone booth near me. Asshole.

Mr. West and myself boarded my bike for another journey.

Upon reaching the bad part of town, Frank gave directions to the shelter. We got glares, Frank snapped pictures, like an idiot, and we finally made it.

I have to admit my nerves were on end.

We entered the run down house looking complex and walked to the front desk. Frank snapped more pictures, I placed my hand over his lense.

" Not now. "

He grunted before putting away the camera.

" Excuse me. "

The man at the counter looked up.

" Can I help you sir? "

" Yes, I'm looking fo-"

" Chuck! " How could I not recognize that voice. It was Stacey.

I turned.

" Oh God Chuck! " She ran at me and nearly knocked me off my feet. Her grip was tight around my neck as my arms wrapped around her.

" We thought you were dead Chuck! The zombies..and the- I bet you want to see Katey! "

She let go and dissapeared around a corner. Frank stared at me.

" Wooooaaaahhhh. Is she your girlfriend or somethin'? "

" Just a friend. "

" Doesn't seem like it. "

And then I saw my best girls blonde hair and backpack peer around the corner...and then she ran into me, her small arms wrapped around me.

" DADDY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE LIKE MOMMY! " She was crying. I picked her up and held her, Stacey came over and joined in...and oddly enough, Frank came over and hugged a bit too.

" We made it out and cleared my name..."

" God..I'm just still so shocked to see you ...and that's great. " Stacey was running a hand through her hair. Katey snuggled into me and fell asleep.

" Must be tired. "

" Yeah, the ride here really knocked her out. "

Frank offered to watch Katey so Stacey and I could talk. We walked outside to a small courtyard that wasn't all that great.

" I'm really happy to see you Chuck. "

" I'm happy to see you too, Stacey. "

" Chuck..."

" Hm? "

And with that, she walked over and kissed me. Strangely enough, I kissed back.

And since that day, we've lived together. No zombies...but sadly, Frank West...and when he visits..he always brings his camera.

* * *

The end.

[ I know..corny and rushed. Tell me whatcha think. ]


End file.
